Hydraulically actuable multiple clutch devices are known from the prior art, which devices are usually what are known as dual clutches. For instance, the known dual clutches comprise a first clutch and a second clutch, it being possible for the first clutch to be actuated via an axially displaceable first actuating piston and for the second clutch to be actuated via an axially displaceable second actuating piston. In order for it to be possible for the actuating pistons to be displaced hydraulically in the axial direction, the actuating pistons are in each case assigned a pressure chamber and a pressure equalization chamber. For instance, the first actuating piston is assigned a first pressure chamber and a first pressure equalization chamber, while the second actuating piston is assigned a second pressure chamber and a second pressure equalization chamber. In the case of a rotation of the known multiple clutch device, in each case a first radially extending hydraulic fluid column is produced in the pressure chambers, with the result that an axial force is exerted in one axial direction on the respective actuating piston, while in each case a second hydraulic fluid column is produced in the pressure equalization chambers, which second hydraulic fluid column produces an axial force which acts in the opposite axial direction on the respective actuating piston. In order to achieve a situation where the axial forces which oppose one another balance one another substantially, that is to say to achieve what is known as a hydraulic fluid balance, a first crossflow channel is provided for setting or shortening the hydraulic fluid column in the first pressure equalization chamber, and a second crossflow channel is provided for setting or shortening the hydraulic fluid column in the second pressure equalization chamber. The oil which flows out of the pressure equalization chambers and through the crossflow channels is discharged to the outside in the radial direction.
The known multiple clutch devices have proven themselves, in so far as a simple hydraulic oil balance can be achieved, but are disadvantageous, in so far as both the first and the second clutches are subjected to increased wear.